


Kimmy In Trouble

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Full House (US), Full House (US) RPF
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Letter, Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Kimmy has finally snapped and Jesse is the cause or is maybe something else going on.





	Kimmy In Trouble

Dear DJ  
Sorry to leave you a note like this but I couldn’t do it face to face. I’m really angry with Uncle Jesse I know it’s the opening of the Smash Club but do you remember? What Uncle Jesse said about my outfit. "That outfit makes me, want to express my lunch." It hurt me so much I realise Im just a kid but I have feelings as well.  
My own parents don’t even want me around I can’t blame them though. I have to say I used to feel that I was more apart of your family than my own. But when Jesse made the comment about my outfit, I worked really hard on I know I was just kidding myself.

Please don’t try to find me I didn’t go home if that is what your thinking.  
Tell Jesse I hope the smash club goes great that it will live up to all expectations.  
I used to see your uncle as my role model but now  
I just can’t even look at him after the mean things he said.

DJ I don’t blame you for any thing that has happened, so please don’t blame yourself either.  
I hope you and Steve have a great life together he’s the one DJ!! He’s a great guy. 

Steph if your reading this you are a great kid even if you are a pain in the butt. Michelle you are cute/ funny  
you have a great smile and good friends.  
I you do great in all you do look out for DJ for me munchkin.  
Mr T I appreciate you letting me come over all the time and evade your house. You are an awesome dad,  
I sometimes wish you were my dad at least I would know you loved me. Please convince DJ that this isn’t her fault whatever may happen to  
me it would be my only wish. Becky I think you are just amazing mom to Alex and Nicky.

They love you very much I hope you do well in your job as the producer on Wake Up San Fransisco.  
Joey you are the most funniest guy you always managed to make me laugh  
I recently haven’t had a lot to laugh about.  
You’ll meet the woman of your dreams someday you’ll be married  
have kids of your own I believe this with all my heart.

Now the hard one Jesse even though I'm mad at you for the crack about my outfit.  
I’ve always looked up to you in every way your really cool, you have your own band which I hope it will go great.  
You are great dad to Nicky and Alex they love you a lot I also see you like a father figure.  
I don’t have many man figures in my life, that I look up to but you are the one I choose too.  
Steve you are a great guy and have the best girlfriend in my best friend DJ.  
Make sure you hold on to her she needs you thanks for putting up with me all the time  
I have poured my heart out in this letter. You have all been great to me I won’t forget you.  
Even if you might forget me you’ll all be in my heart forever.  
Love Kimmy Gibbler

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> I love Full House and Kimmy is my fav character so I wanted to try something, if you  
> think I should type more please comment
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
